massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Council Era (83 CE)
This is the start of something great. Rules #Characters must have realistic skill proportions. (i.e. no "god-modding") #Normal posts must be at least 8 complete sentences, beginning post must be 10 complete sentences. #Swearing is permitted, but keep it mostly clean. #No human or turian characters as they were not discovered by the Citadel at this time. #Keeping in line with canon as much as possible will be enforced on the writers. #Ensure grammar and spelling quality is high, if not flawless.. If not, you will be warned. Storyline The Citadel Life on the Citadel is hard, family's children assisting in any way to defeat the terrible Rachni soldiers. The asari and salarians are trying their hardest to fight the dreaded Rachni, their ace in the hole being the large monstrosities known as Krogan. The only thing that could make their problem worse is another war. The loosely tied species known as the Manaba are causing an uproar and the Council worries that they are spread too thin to deal with both issues. The Citadel Arc has been closed. Ragnora The Rachni ruled world known to have the most Rachni queens on a single world is a stronghold for the Rachni. The Krogan have been specifically sent there to deal with the large infestation, though smaller than desired armies have caused the Citadel to recruit more of another brute force army, the Dezba, have been sent to ally with the Krogan and to help destroy the threat that could turn the tide of the war. The Ragnora Arc has been closed. Omicron Omicron, the planet closest to the Rachni's Mass Relay is under constant attack. The Rachni come and the Rachni retreat. Most often this is where the Council sends species to weak too withstand the constant strain of Rachni on Ragnora. If the Council is able to hold the enemy at bay, they may just win the war early. The Omicron Arc has been put on hiatus. This section should be ignored by readers for now. Content Player characters (Users) Be sure to use the RP Info template, This Collaboration-Story is open to any registered user. Project leader * Members * * * * * * Posts The Citadel Ragnora Omicron Discussion Any questions, concerns or answers related to the fanfic will go here Councilmen In 83 CE there were only two councilors, and I think it'd be smart to have two people write as them. I volunteer to do one, but someone should play as the other. This will not count toward your other characters as these may be really important to the story. Whoever volunteers first gets to be the other councilor, and to those who also wanted it, don't worry. There will be other important characters that need filling. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 00:46, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I will take one but would there not be three as I believe you added the Manaba as joining the council in the timeline. Correct me if I read wrongly. Also the Dezba page is finished So we only have the Rhooks left. Foxtrot12 01:13, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :No, if I said that they joined the council that was a mistake. I want this to loosely fit within the timeline and the timeline says there is only two. At times I type really fast and forget to proofread so I may end up writing things that seem to mean something else entirely. The two councilors are asari and salarian and you can pick which one you want and I'll take the other. Also, great job on the Dezba, but you may want to delete that last pargraph about the events after the RP since things may differ once we start RPing. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 01:19, July 24, 2010 (UTC) : :Alright I will probably best if we don not kill them off. I am very excited about being able to write fanon articles on our new species and use them in future RPSFoxtrot12 01:27, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Target paragraph deleted Foxtrot12 01:35, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Great. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 01:37, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :We are getting close monday is looking like a possibility. We have Dezba, Omicron, and Manaba mostly ready to go. And creating pages for charcters before an RP starts is simple. We need a Rhooks page and to spend the weekend setting everything up. And Monday is a possibility. Foxtrot12 01:46, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :It sure is, I just hope the weekend will bring in other interested users. The number we have is pretty damn good, but we can always use more. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 01:53, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Alright I'm going to get working on characters the limit is two not three right? Foxtrot12 01:56, July 24, 2010 (UTC) *I'm changing it, the limit is three now. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 02:08, July 24, 2010 (UTC)\ Alright then I got my characters. A Salarian STG captain, a Dezba Chieftan leading his clan against the Rachni, and a Manaba Holy Warrior (Highest rank in warrior caste). This will be fun!Foxtrot12 02:16, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry I was away forever! Today was a relative's birthday. Anyways, if not already chosen, can I play the Salarian? I love them. :Don't worry, I probably won't be on much on Wednesday since it's my birthday (I just realized that :P) The Salarian councilman has been chosen but you can always play as another Salarian character, like a soldier or scientist. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 03:03, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Wait who is the Salarian and who is the Asari? And we going to have a Manaba councilor as they written in as having a councilorFoxtrot12 03:06, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Lol, happy birthday! Yeah, I guess I will. :'( Lol. :@foxtrot:I'll be the salarian councilor and you can be the asari (unless you don't want to be the asari) and there will be no Manaba councilman, I don't recall saying there was one. :@EM: Thanks, and I'll try to pop onto the computer on Wednesday as I don't think I will be too busy. :--[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 03:18, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Alright that is fine. I was confused as on the 80 CE it say the Manaba joined the Citadel Council.Foxtrot12 03:23, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, wow. Good job catching that, I fixed it. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 03:45, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Alright good. I got my characters done. We are so close.Foxtrot12 03:47, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::The Krogan had a Councilor during the Rachni Wars up until the beginning of the Krogan Rebellions. :::But did they have one in 83 CE? They had only been found in 80 CE. At this point they're more like puppets for the Salarians. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 18:45, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :Shortly after their uplifting, the Krogan were granted a seat on the Citadel Council to fill the vacant peacekeeping and military niche due to the devastation that had been inflicted on the Salarian and Asari armies. I would assume that they would possess a seat during the Rachni Wars due to the fact that the Krogan were the main arm of the Citadel military at the time, and as the Citadel Council made all of the major military decisions, it would be logical that the Krogan would have a seat so that they could participate in the development and prosecution of military strategy against the Rachni. I think we should wait as it not logical they have a seat so early. However we do not know how long this will last RP time. By the end it could be 90 CE for all we know. If major time progresses then we should give the Krogan a seat. Until then how about an ambassador warlord special character?Foxtrot12 19:35, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I like Krogans... "Hint", "Hint". *That's a great idea and EM117 can play as him as me and Foxtrot are the Councilmen. Don't worry everyone else, there's still other important roles that need filling. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 19:54, July 25, 2010 (UTC) *Alright it is decided should we make articles on the special characters?Foxtrot12 19:58, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Lol. So.... What now? You start building their character like the other ones you've made, though this character is important as important events can be caused by him (though consulting with me and other important characters is needed). -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 19:59, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Could he be in the Urdnot clan? I don't know if that clan was around then. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 20:32, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Alright I have my Asari Councilor written up. Foxtrot12 21:03, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Good. My Krogan is done. Now... Well it is monday. What are everbody's thoughts? are we gonna be able to start today as planned?Foxtrot12 15:24, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Usable species Here's a list of the usable species, if you have any objections, be sure to voice them. #Krogan #Volus #Asari #Salarians #Dezba #Manaba #Rhooks #Quarians #Batarians #Elcor NOTE:I've added the number of playable species, if there are any other objections, please tell me. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 01:41, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Umm... Excuse me for asking, but what about the Krogans? *Wow, I just noticed that I put elcor instead of krogan. Silly me. Thanks for catching that. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 20:02, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Lol. Everyone makes mistakes! Were the Rachni ever considered? As a Rachni queen could make a good councilmen like character. Also now that we are so close to starting how exactly are we gonna do this? Foxtrot12 20:26, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Rachni were once considered, but I think just making the Rachni queen a special character would be better. The style of the RP will have three main topics/locations (Citadel, Ragnora and Omicron) and inside each of those will be sub-topic and in the sub topic is where the RP will take place. It may sound a bit confusing, but I do plan to have an example up soon. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 20:33, July 24, 2010 (UTC) How about different kinds of Rachni in the Rachni war never seen anywhere else, that were driven extinct, completely, and never came back for Shepard's travels? I photoshoped a green rachni that could be like infected with a disease or have strong poison levels. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 00:29, July 25, 2010 (UTC) * Here's the image. Nice! That's a good photo. So, what about like, Rachni Flier, like a flying Rachni. What do you think of that idea? And what Photoshop do you use? I only use GIMP. I use a very old version of photoshop. Its pretty decent though. A flying rachni would be great, but I know I couldn't make it in photoshop. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 00:42, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I got an idea for the Rachni, if you've read up on your Rachni history, it appears that Sovereign may have indoctrinated the Rachni. Perhaps we have a group of Rachni that have "freed" themselves from its control and are fighting to free the rest of their species. To be honest, I think this could only work towards the end of the Rachni Wars when Sovereign would probably given up on the Rachni.--''Josh Bender''Talk 00:45, July 25, 2010 (UTC) @BT: I think we could just go with it without a picture. I mean, we don't, need, need one. @Nightmare: Since the ME article on them mentioned that, I think we could make that happen in the ending posts, that we find them, and they give an ultimate sacrifice to free their brethren? Check out this page for some songs we could use for when we find them... But that would be well into the RP. *Yeah, but its always great to have images. I'm fine without them, though. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 18:20, July 25, 2010 (UTC) **Unless we get a picture of a wasp? We could use some sort of editing. *Shouldn't the Batarians, Elcor, Hanar, and Quarians also be included? After all they all had made contact with the Citadel approximately 200 years before the RP begins, and all of them had embassies approximately 80 years before the RP begins. *They all were, but from past RP experience, Hanar are horrible to play as. I've been thinking about expanding the number of playable species. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 18:53, July 25, 2010 (UTC) *Lol, I agree. Yay! Quarians! *I'd like to RP a Batarian.--''Josh Bender''Talk 19:24, July 25, 2010 (UTC) **And it looks like I can!--''Josh Bender''Talk 19:24, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Almost ready (We're ready) I expect that we can start soon, an hour or two. I just need to do a couple minor things. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 17:56, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Allright I will keep on site when needed. Notify me when it begins. We did it evrybody in less than a week we did.Foxtrot12 18:02, July 26, 2010 (UTC) *Ha, I actually did all the important stuff faster than expected. We can start. Here's the post layout, : Post # :characters name :Post at least 8 sentences goes here... :Your signature goes here... -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 18:08, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Alright then. I'm getting to work we did it.Foxtrot12 18:10, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Can I join in? Although it seems like all of the ambassador and Councilor roles have been filled, and I don't want to be doing battle on Ragnora or Omicron...oh well. Lovelyb0nes 00:54, August 4, 2010 (UTC) You can join. It's stated that just sign your name, make your characters, and post away! :D You can always play as an ambassador's adviser. Also, Volus, Dezba, Rhook and Elcor do not have Ambassadors. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 01:00, August 4, 2010 (UTC) So I get to choose between two extinct races and the two races that are funny? Goodie...Lovelyb0nes 01:07, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I'll be an advisor then. Does anyone on here need an advisor? I don't charge much...Lovelyb0nes 01:08, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Dezba's Fate Hi, I read from lovelybones that there seems to be a disagreement for the dezba's fate. I find that the only way to make sure this problem is solved is a vote/discussion. All wrirers should at least tell if they want dezba wiped out sooner or later. If you can, place provide a good reason for your opinion. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 17:23, August 12, 2010 (UTC) There are essentially two different ideas on how the Dezba's fate plays out; the Lovelyb0nes Proposal, and the Foxtrot Proposal. Those of you with your own idea can type about it below. The Lovelyb0nes Prop. - The Dezba murdered over 1000 citizens of the Citadel to avenge the death of High Chieftain Takavor Derishama. As retaliation for their actions, the Council orders a mass genocide of the Dezban people. I'm envisioning the soldiers serving alongside Dezba during the Rachni War suddenly getting an Order 66-esque command to execute their Dezban comrades. For those of you who support the Lovelyb0nes Prop., give your signature here. Lovelyb0nes 18:22, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I personally feel that this is makes for a good, dark climactic finale for the Council Era. The Foxtrot Prop. - The Krogans keep the Dezban people alive, using them as a secret weapon during the Krogan Rebellions. Apparently all of the remaining Dezba are killed during the Rebellions. For those of you who support the Foxtrot Prop., give your signature here. Lovely I agree with your proprosition and it does make a good ending. I want to see it happen. However I add on to it with suddenly out of the blue a few hundred thousand dezba and Takavor return for the krogans. As a revenge and final savage act. The krogans ace in the hole. And gamechanger for the krogan. With the dezba on full hate mode and with the fight to the death goal of avenging the fallen dezba of the Rachni Wars. With the dezba going out with a final savage act against the universe. And being blown or shot the fuck up and dying forever. Foxtrot12 21:09, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Third Party Proposals: Split decision compromise. AFTER the Dezba are recruited by the Krogans, the order is initiated, dwindling the chances of the Krogan surviving the Krogan Rebellions (which they almost didn't.) I like compromise. It avoids arguing. So let me make sure I understand. Some dezba hide with the krogans while most are killed. Correct? Foxtrot12 22:24, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Yes. That is my proposal. We already have a LOT of Krogans waiting to come, remember. If you read my first post then you could tell that was my desire. I am in. Foxtrot12 00:21, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Category:The Council Era (83 CE)